Origin
by Damianhelmsley
Summary: The Formation of the Justice League. War, Romance, Our greatest Heroes come together. First installment of the Damianverse


**Hi Guys! It's me Damian! Please check out my Poll on my page and take it! Other than that enjoy the show!**

Sirens blared as Hal stumbled up from the rubble on the ground. He looked to his left and saw it. Saw the large green robotic creature, half man half machine. Above it floated a large saucer although this one , unlike the movies, was golden and had a weird U symbol on it. Under normal Circumstances Hal would think was really cool, I mean the Terminator was one of his favorite movies as a kid but right now seeing as this thing had tried to take his handsome head off he was gonna kick it's ass like pissed of Dad on Prom night.

"Braniac," he muttered to himself, he slowly rolled to his side and moved up. A light breeze graced his side as in a flash of red standing next to him was his best friend of twenty years Barry Allen, the Flash. The Flash was Barry Allen, a forensic scientist who was struck my lighting and fell into a vat of chemicals. Now normally, in Hal's mind this would kill the normal guy, but it made Barry really fast. Like Really, Really, Really, Fast. Like virgin guy on Prom night fast.

Barry and Hal had been best friends since Elementary School and even though they had moved away in ninth grade they still kept in touch and even went to the same college. Barry was married to Iris and all in all had his life together unlike Hal.

Ahh Hal Jorden, he thought to himself, you handsome, stupid son of a bitch. No literally his mom was a complete and utter bitch. As a kid Hal was the kind of boy who punched without asking questions and attitude that had gotten him beat up a thousand times. But for some reason the death of his dad at age eleven made him fearless an attribute that made him a space policemen working for the Guardians. Not the ridiculous Guardians of the Disney movie, but beings that were thousands of years old and who helped shape the Green Lantern Corps.

Hal and Barry had both told each other about their powers and kept their identities secret. In a world of goddesses, creatures of the night, gods with red capes and men who could talk to fish, it was nice to have a few friends. Hal hadn't met any of the others, but he did read about Superman, an alien who's powers were virtually limitless. He saw on the news a story about Wonder Woman, a beautiful Greek warrior who could kill a man with a flick of a finger. Then there was a man who they thought had spotted saving a sinking cruise ship, he had blonde hair and wielded a trident, or at least that's what the survivors said. Then there was the Bat. No picture, no trace, only stories, terrified criminals begging fro jail rather than talk about the masked man. Batman they called him, Hal didn't want to even meet this man if he was even a man.

"Nothing's working against this guy!" said Barry.

"Have we thrown the kitchen sink?"

"We've thrown the kitchen sink, the wall behind the sink and the whole kitchen at him and that damn shield is still up!"

"Calm down Barry!"

"I'm perfectly calm!" yelled Barry now vibrating rapidly.

You see Braniac had touched down in Central City the home of the Flash. Hal had been visiting Barry when the creature touched down. Screaming cries in some language that Hal had never heard before and being a Green Lantern he had heard most every language there was to utter.

"My ring needs recharging," sighed Hal, "Dammit!"

Barry looked around. Half the city was destroyed and with it most of his confidence as well. He sighed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and stopped.

"Hal, he's gonna destroy the city."

"Do you even know who he is?"

"the only words I can make out is Braniac."

"So this mysterious Alien pops up out of nowhere and shoots lasers from his eyes, great just great."

"Sounds to me like you boys need some help," said a stern majestic deep voice from behind them.

Hal and Barry turned around to see a man in a blue suit with a red S on his chest. He had black hair and was quite tall. He had a blood red cape flowing behind him.

"You're real," mutter Barry.

"I guess I am," smirked the black haired man.

"Oh c'mon Barry you've read the newspapers, this guy is like some Alien from outter space," sighed Hal.

"Most aliens are from outter space you douche bag," replied Barry.

"Not my point asshole, anyway I'd love to chat about homes and stuff but do you think you can some how—

"On it!" and with a boom he had disappeared.

"Damn, that guy's fast," quipped Hal.

"Not as fast as me but fast, I should keep an eye on him," smirked Barry as he dematerialized to a red flash.

"Wait for me," sighed Hal. This was gonna be a long fight.

Superman smashed into the horde of bots. He leapt up and slammed into the ground smashed ten bots into ash. he grabbed another and ripped it apart as his heat vison melted more. The Flash leapt over the rocks and reared his fist back. Traveling beyond light speed his fist obliterated several more. A Train whistle turned everyone's heads in the direction of a green Train slamming into the rest of the bots.

"That was easy," smirked Superman turning towards the green robot floating in midair "Now for you big guy."

"Wait No!" yelled Hal and Barry as Superman charged towards the man.

Superman flew back as the invisible shield knocked him down.

"Hate to say I told you so but—

Hal never finished his sentence because Superman leapt up and slammed into the shield again this time creating a massive shockwave that knocked Hal and Barry down.

"Impressive Kryptionian," said Braniac, "But I'm afraid you will be needed elsewhere."

Braniac looked East and a giant projectile launched itself from the giant ship.

"it's destination is Metropolis, I suggest you follow it Kryptionian."

Superman bolted after the missile.

"But what about us…." Asked Barry.

"I didn't even get a name," sighed Hal.

"I think it's Mr. Superman, but I could be wrong."

A great crash was heard and a female cry as a hundred robots fell dead. Hal and Barry turned around to see a black haired woman standing over the fallen bots, sword and shield in hand. She turned towards them and nodded. She was breathtakingly beautiful yet a sense of mystery and danger swirled around her.

"Don't worry boys," she smirked, "I think we can take him."

"Shit…."whispered Hal.


End file.
